<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two's Company, Three is...A Threesome. by JZXR7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167160">Two's Company, Three is...A Threesome.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZXR7/pseuds/JZXR7'>JZXR7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of pointless bickering, Accidental Threesome, Biting, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Guys in case you haven't figured this out this is like straight sin and I have no excuse, Orgasm Denial, Rita sucks with phones, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Tissaia and Phil do not get along but they're horny, Uh. Just. I don't know, Whipping, oh yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZXR7/pseuds/JZXR7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita swears she didn't mean to invite both Tissaia and Philippa to her home for sex at the same time. It was totally not her fault. Now, is she likely to do it again? Absolutely. She's not sorry at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Margarita Laux-Antille/Philippa Eilhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two's Company, Three is...A Threesome.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Saturday Rita nearly blows up her two most important relationships and ruins her own life using nothing but her sex drive and a smartphone is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> her fault. She thinks this because the alternative is blaming herself for her current circumstances, and because she didn’t tie </span>
  <em>
    <span>herself </span>
  </em>
  <span>to this bed, this can’t be all on her. Right? Right!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So anyway. This is at least like twenty percent her cell phone’s fault. Because if her piece of crap phone hadn’t decided that displaying all her texts at once was a good and helpful feature while she was admittedly a bit distracted, so that she could oh, accidentally hit one person’s name while meaning to reply to a different person, inadvertently inviting her best friend to her home for a booty call? This would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never have happened. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So yes. Maybe she’ll sue for emotional damage or something. Because there is a lot of shouting going on right now, and she’s very much gagged and tied up, so it’s not like she can prevent Tissaia from slapping Philippa in the face and that is stressing her the fuck out. That counts as emotional trauma, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs, trying her very best to move in an attention-grabbing manner or make some sort of noise to redirect the focus of the two very angry women bickering with each other at the foot of her bed. This really isn’t easy, because the whole point of a ball gag is to keep the person wearing it from being able to scream in any way, shape, or form. Her jaw aches just from lying here, so it’s not like she can remove it, and her muffled shrieks are in no way louder than an irate Philippa. Ugh. How on earth are two giant lesbians this good at ignoring a naked woman? That should be against the rules!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>go, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tissaia! I really doubt you have the stamina to deal with her.” Rita groans. Does it really matter if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Rita would still like to find out! And it had looked like she was going to for a hot second there! Granted, when she opened her door she was expecting Philippa with her trusty bag of sex toys, so she was a little surprised to find a very flushed Tissaia on her doorstep. Surprised and very excited when Tissaia decided to kiss her right there, which is, for the record, something Rita had been fantasizing about </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So yes. Her critical thinking skills, may they rest in peace, had short-circuited for a rather exciting thirty minutes or so while she was still processing that Tissaia even saw her that way and the next thing she knew she was naked with her arms tied to the corners of this bed. Which is great. Totally how she’d want to spend her Saturday night! The only issue is that in the excitement, she’d sort of forgotten that Philippa was also scheduled to show up, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow </span>
  </em>
  <span>she should have remembered that because now, she is stuck here watching the world’s stupidest argument instead of having sex with Tissaia </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>Philippa. This is unacceptable! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was here first, and as you can see, she was very happy to see me. So if you’d just leave the same way you came in, I’m sure the great Philippa Eilhart can find someone else to entertain her for the evening.” Rita was not aware a human voice could hold that much sarcasm. She was mistaken, and okay, Tissaia has always been sexy when she got all cold and pissed-off, but this is a whole new level. Certain parts of Rita want that condescension and general authority pointed her way immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were here first? You weren’t supposed to be here at all! She called </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>can find someone else. If there’s anyone else. And if not, I’m sure you have a vibrator </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>would just remember she’s lying right here, would happily announce she doesn’t actually want Tissaia to find someone else. Or Philippa, in a perfect world. Like, she gets that they sort of hate each other, and the circumstances aren’t ideal, but there’s a very easy solution to this little territory dispute they’ve got going on!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps she called you because she wasn’t aware there was another option, poor thing.” Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tissaia turns back to her. Her eyes have softened slightly as she admires her handiwork with the ropes holding her in place and the trails of slick on Rita’s thighs. She is looking at Rita as if considering whether or not to eat her alive, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>that expression should be illegal. “Why don’t we ask her, hmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, please! That would be fantastic, really. Because while her two very favorite women fighting over her is sexy as hell, the arguing is going from a turn-on to an annoyance really fast. She just wants them to pay attention to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>because </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>they both look so good. Tissaia has clearly dressed up for her like this is a date and not an accidental booty call, and Philippa has a corset on under her coat, and generally, Rita is having a big gay meltdown. They’re so fucking hot, and if they ask her to choose between them she’s going to lose her shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Philippa crosses the room to stand by the side of the bed, looming over Rita and giving her an excellent view of her cleavage before tenderly removing the gag from her teeth. Wow. Okay, yeah, her mouth hurts. “Why on earth did you gag her in the first place? You’ve never even done this with her before, what if you’d managed to damage her?” Rita grins up at Philippa, ignoring the stormy expression on her face. She will take any admission of affection she can get from this woman. And in Philippa language “I don’t want another woman to fuck you up in the bad kind of way during sex” may as well be “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she wouldn’t stop talking, dear. Although how I didn’t expect that, given her general demeanor…” Tissaia trails off with a laugh, rolling her eyes before sitting on Rita’s other side to brush a strand of hair out of her face. Which is very nice. She likes having both of them like this! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you couldn’t make her be quiet for you? That’s cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me for not immediately resorting to physical violence, Philippa. We both know her track record with taking care of minor injuries is appalling, so do forgive me if I didn’t trust her not to end up with some sort of infection if I brought out a whip.” Tissaia with a whip...Does Tissaia </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>a whip? Did she bring it here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you guys stop fighting?” Wow. Words hurt. This is like trying to talk while drunk, but like, painful. Tissaia is mean just for owning something like that because expecting Rita to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>say whatever pops into her head is ridiculous and so using this stupid thing was just fucking sadistic. The fact that she might also own some sort of riding crop or whip or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> shouldn’t shock her at all, but still. These are discoveries she didn’t think she’d ever get to make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can stop fighting once</span>
  <em>
    <span> she</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaves. How did you even manage to invite her here?” Philippa turns back to Tissaia, and oh that’s not gonna be good, is it? “Did you just see the text and drive here? Without sending any confirmation whatsoever?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!” Oh, dear. Right. Tissaia, who at the time she had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>assumed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be Philippa, did send something along the lines of “Are you sure this is what you want?” and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rita </span>
  </em>
  <span>had said “Hell fucking yes,” because they’ve been screwing for like two years and even asking that was dumb. Sweet, but dumb. She hadn’t bothered to check the damn name, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>all makes sense now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Whoops!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them turn back to Rita as if expecting her to have an explanation for the enormous clusterfuck that is this entire evening. And she really wishes she had one, because they may be hot when they’re mad but not this kind of mad. This is the not-fun kind that ruins friendships, and she’s way too horny to think logically right now and she knows “I didn’t bother to read the names on my screen because I was horny and impatient” isn’t an excuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I fucked up. Sorry about that. No one leave? Like. I don’t want to pick, and neither of you wants to go.” Whatever god is up there, please let the hormones of her two companions override their hatred for each other. Please? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want that, Rita? Because it sounds like you’re asking for twice the punishment you’d get with only one of us.” Philippa leans a bit closer, nails raking down Rita’s chest and across her abdomen until they reach her belly and stay there. Fuck, that stings, and she really wants Philippa to put her fingers a bit lower and touch her because she is absolutely dripping onto the sheets. Uh. Right. She was asked something, she knows she was, but she has had so many naughty dreams about this exact situation so all thinking systems are now offline!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want both of you. Please? I promise I’ll do a better job checking who I’m texting.” Or not. If this actually happens, she’s going to arrange </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>many threesomes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to sharing just this once. If only to make sure you realize what a terrible idea this was. Because I know you, and I know that smirk, and if you really think you’re getting away with this little stunt, then I am more than happy to work with her to dispel that notion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!” That was a lot of big words, and if she weren’t a little hypnotized by the frankly sinister smile on Tissaia’s face, she might have done a better job processing all that. Maybe. Not really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t gag her again. I think we both may want to hear when she finally realizes what a terrible idea this is.” Uh, it’s literally the best idea ever, and it was accidental. Yay for her phone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal. Because this is never happening again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tissaia and Philippa seem to be at some sort of weird impasse where neither of them is willing to back down until...something Rita doesn’t quite understand. Like, they both clearly want to fuck her. That’s why they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So why are they just glaring at each other and keeping their hands to themselves?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, is one of you going to actually touch me, or are you more interested in each other? Because that’s hot. Maybe that’s how you can start getting along. You should just fuck it out.” Just like that, she has all the attention she could want. Granted, it’s the negative kind where they’re both looking at her as if deciding the best ways to punish her for suggesting they fuck, which for the record Rita really would love to watch, but she’ll take it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gives her best “You know you love me, I’m too adorable to be mad at” grin, knowing that she’s in way too much trouble to save herself and that it’s not going to do any good whatsoever. That’s fine! She just wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>already, even if it hurts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s something you want, us just leaving you here like this to run off together?” Philippa squeezes her nipple hard, and she yelps. That fucking stings!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Tissaia would let you fuck her, so it doesn’t matter.” And if Tissaia </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>let Philippa fuck her without Rita being there, she is going to change her ringtone to something by that boyband her niece likes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct. I do have </span>
  <em>
    <span>standards</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all.” Tissaia straightens her shoulders and attempts to look as intimidating as possible, which is hard to pull off when she’s still playing with Rita’s hair and has her shirt halfway unbuttoned from before she’d taken out the restraints. Rita is getting just a bit concerned that this is going to devolve into outright hostility again, and that she won’t end up getting laid at all. This would be, like, the literal end of the world because this is her absolute fantasy threesome right here. Okay. She needs to get the two most stubborn people she’s ever met to get along. How hard could that </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she gets the worst idea ever. Even worse than what got her into this mess. Deep breaths! Time to say something stupid!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get the point, guys! I won’t pull this shit again. To skip the wait time of having both of you remember I exist if nothing else.” The two bickering women turn to stare at her in eerie unison. Rita ignores the unease prickling up her spine. Not now, danger instincts! “So I kind of need to have sex with Tissaia so I know which of you to call from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>To Rita’s occasionally very immature brain, seeing Tissaia and Philippa speaking in perfect unison with very similar looks of confused rage on their gorgeous faces is just too funny. So does she decide to be terrible? She does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if I can’t call both of you at once, I should figure out whoever’s better in bed and just call them next time. Duh.” And if the two dummies who seem to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>the shit coming out of her mouth are as unwilling to come second as Rita thinks they are, then she is going to get some really great sex now and some sort of really complicated sex-scheduling agreement later, because that is what happens when you decide to get fucked by spreadsheet-worshipping workaholics. She knows Philippa wouldn’t be willing to give her up in the first place, much less to Tissaia, and Tissaia rarely sleeps with anyone but is too competitive not to “win” this. So they’ll come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>sort of compromise afterward, and until then Rita gets to have a marvelous time fucking with their competitive streaks. It’s the perfect crime!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fine. I suppose there’s no point in suggesting she leave since you’ve already slept with her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like fuck I’m leaving.” Oh, joy to the world. “But this is hardly a sensible competition if she can see who’s doing what.” Philippa grins down at her, and without her needing to actually say it, Rita knows she means “Fuck whether or not this is actually fair, you’ve been a pain in the ass and this is your penance.” Because anyone can see that she definitely wants to see who’s doing what. For fuck’s sake, she’s got two gorgeous women in bed with her, and looking at them is part of the fun, you know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It may be mental instability setting in, but I actually agree with you. For once.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita is tempted to interject and mention that she totally does not agree, but then she’s reminded that she did sort of invite two extremely dominant women to her apartment, got herself tied up, and might want to quit while she’s ahead and keep her mouth shut before they change their minds about doing this. Compromise is important, and all that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s still downright mournful as Tissaia fastens an eye mask over her face. She is, after all, only human, and not being able to see whatever’s about to happen is a bit alarming. Sexy, but alarming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she can feel the bed dip, and there’s nothing. No footsteps, no talking, and that’s downright impressive but it also means Tissaia and Philippa must have some sort of weird silent truce going on. She’s not sure if it’s really good or really bad for her if they manage to cooperate with each other. Probably both, in all the best ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The belt hits her on her inner thigh with no warning whatsoever, and she can’t help the curse that escapes her lips. Shit. That is absolutely going to bruise. The next one cracks down on her stomach, and the stiff leather on her skin stings like a bitch but she’s very, very stuck in place and unable to do anything about it. Oh, she can move her legs, but that doesn’t do much good when she can’t see well enough to move away from anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should know by now that deliberately baiting people is a very poor choice.” It’s Tissaia’s voice she hears, more amused than irritated, and so very easy to seize onto as the most pleasant thing in the room right now. “And really. You’re not nearly as subtle as you think you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. That clears up nothing because she’s tried to pull a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of shit today. And she’s still puzzling out what she’s gotten caught over when someone, probably Philippa given the physical force, brings the belt down directly above her cunt, and this time she screams because one, she was not expecting that, and two, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ouch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thick swathes of her skin feel like they’re on fire, and not in a good way. She tries to reach down to rub away the sting, only to be reminded with a sharp jolt to the joints of her arm that she’s not going anywhere. Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t she cute like this?” Philippa grins at her condescendingly, and Tissaia is fully aware “Because you haven’t gotten to fuck her before” is the implied end of that statement. Bitch. But the answer is yes. Rita, usually an uncontainable whirlwind of energy, innuendo, and terrible life choices is almost frozen in place, muscles twitching as her head shifts to try to track where the next hit may come from. It’s almost enough for Tissaia to act on more platonic instincts and comfort her a bit. But that’s not anywhere near where they are right now, and more importantly, if Tissaia has her way then theirs will not go back to being a strictly platonic relationship. So Rita is going to have to just stay right there and behave herself. Or not, punishing her is enjoyable as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The view is much too nice for her to want to end this early and release her, after all. The reddening marks on her body contrast so gloriously with her pale skin, and she’s not trying to hide how wet she is at all. The longer Philippa goes without hitting her, the more she relaxes into the bed, arching her back in a way that is no doubt her deciding to show off and waiting patiently for someone to decide what to do with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She taps Philippa on the shoulder because frankly, that means she doesn’t need to actually speak with her, and motions over the impressive if not concerningly large collection of sex toys Rita happened to be hiding under her bed. This is, after all, a childish attempt to manipulate the two of them into getting Rita off. And granted, that was Tissaia’s original plan, but now Rita is going to have to earn it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amidst the riot of leather and metal sits a harness and a small zoo of strap-on options. Philippa seems all too familiar with each of them, mouthing the words “Need help?” as if she’s some sort of Rita expert, which is absurdly infuriating and causes Tissaia to grab one of the largest ones on impulse. It is not something she’d ever want to use on herself, but she will admit that Rita has always been the more adventurous sort, and if this hurts a bit then she’s certainly earned that for making Tissaia deal with this menace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waves the harness about and then points back to Rita, doing her very best to communicate “Distract her so she doesn’t hear me putting this on.” Rita having no idea what on earth they’re planning is thankfully one of the few things she and Philippa seem able to agree on, and therefore instead of more pointless arguing Philippa gives her a mock salute and ambles over to the bed. Which is annoying, but also at the moment somewhat, maybe amusing. But she’s not laughing. At all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does her best to wriggle into the harness without sounding like a one-woman symphony of clinking metal and rustling straps, but she will admit this is not the easiest contraption to put on, so while seeing Philippa climb on top of Rita like that’s just where she belongs makes her feel a bit like shoving her off a cliff, she reassures herself that it’s for the greater good. This is a one-time thing, and then they never have to have their schedules overlap like this again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philippa strokes her fingers down the length of Rita’s throat before wrapping her hand around it and squeezing. Rita’s moan is almost orgasmic, and she jerks against her bonds as if she’s forgotten they’re there. It’s a very pretty image, truth be told, Philippa hovering inches above Rita’s face and close enough to kiss her without the other woman even knowing. Still bad, though, because Philippa is a terrible, terrible person whom she despises. So there. It’s not hot at all when Philippa presses the tips of her fingers against Rita’s lips for her to suck. Well, the image itself is hot. She will admit that Rita allowing Philippa to push until she gags and then being unable to move away because Philippa’s hand is keeping her in place is...An interesting thought. Maybe not something that would have occurred to her to do in the heat of the moment, but certainly nice to look at. In theory. She does not, however, appreciate it when Philippa looks directly at her and starts tightening her grip until Rita is panting for breath. Those dark eyes almost freeze her in place, and the smirk Philippa has on her face is so sexy, and-Wait. Not sexy. Nothing about Philippa Eilhart is sexy. She’s not attracted to Philippa. She is here for Rita, and that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay. This is getting out of hand, and so it is a goddamned relief when she </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> manages to tighten this stupid harness and creep over to the bed. No sense in reminding Rita that she’s been missing for a second, though it’s impossible to avoid the way the mattress shifts as she climbs onto it. Rita must notice, an inquisitive hum muffled by Philippa’s fingers before it can really escape her mouth. Tissaia slides her hands up Rita’s thighs, spreading them wider until she can kneel between them. She’d love to lie on top of her, cover every inch Rita’s warm body with her own, and kiss her properly before pushing inside of her, but that would involve Philippa taking the hint and moving from her position straddling Rita’s stomach. So that’s the end of that idea. Instead, Tissaia is forced to shove her like an irate toddler until she decides to stop being a pain and moves to the side enough for Tissaia to be able to get on top of Rita, running a teasing hand over her belly before swiping her tongue over a stiff nipple. Rita is very enthusiastic about this plan once she notices the toy pressing against her, wrapping her thighs around Tissaia’s hips and pulling her close. Tissaia would bet it’s a poorly thought out attempt to hurry this whole thing along, and that just will not work at all. So instead of pressing forward and seeing what noises Rita makes while adjusting to eight inches of red silicone inside of her, she lines the toy up with Rita’s entrance and refuses to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita tries to correct this obvious injustice by grinding her hips in order to press forward a few inches more, but Philippa, bless her black and withered heart, sees an opportunity to be sadistic and keeps her hand in place so that every time Rita tries to shift she ends up choking herself. Thankfully, after three more tries than Tissaia would have considered a sane number, Rita gets it through her adorably thick skull that asphyxiating for a little penetration is not worth it and goes completely limp. This is uncharacteristic behavior, to say the least. The last time Tissaia saw Rita stop moving without being unconscious, it was because she was getting arrested for public intoxication and indecent exposure. She’s forced to look up and gauge Philippa’s reaction to this, in the hopes that she’ll be able to discern if this is normal. Philippa turns back to her, rolling her eyes dramatically and making Tissaia think that this is just part of Rita pouting over not getting her own way. Is it cute, in a very irritating way? Yes. Is Tissaia willing to humor her and apologize for not capitulating to her little tantrum? Absolutely not. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Philippa is willing to admit sharing her toy with Tissaia hasn’t been as atrocious as previously expected. Did the enforced silence help with that? Most likely. But it is rather nice, having Rita quivering with need under her hands and knowing that while Tissaia is insufferable, she’s also just as committed to not negotiating with brats as Philippa is. Poor Rita is stuck with twice the usual teasing and none of the fun now, and it’s all thanks to her own horrible judgment with inviting that witch here. That helps balance out the inconvenience of the situation if nothing else. And watching Tissaia sucking on Rita’s pretty tits is giving her all sorts of ideas about Tissaia’s mouth wrapped around something else that she doesn’t feel like sharing quite yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something else she doesn’t quite feel like sharing is Rita’s attention. She understands </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tissaia isn’t buried inside of her right now, and Philippa admires her restraint for the sake of discipline if nothing else, but that also means sweet Rita is a bit annoyed with her, and who would Philippa be if she didn’t try to benefit from the current situation? She releases Rita’s neck, admiring the way her chest heaves as she gulps down air, and shifts down so that she’s lying at Rita’s side and can slide her hand down her abdomen, the destination woefully obvious. Tissaia appears incensed and tries to slap her hand away, which is silly because there is no way in hell Philippa is going to be foolish enough to make Rita come so early in the game. She just wants to work her up a bit. And the way she whimpers when Philippa’s finger first brushes over her clit and she thinks she might get what she needs? Adorable. She grins up at Tissaia, winking cheerfully before starting to rub against Rita, torturously slowly. She tries to move against her, but Tissaia is happy to pin her in place. Huh. Having an extra pair of hands for this is certainly convenient, even if the head attached to them is a giant pain in the ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tissaia looks almost disgusted as she nudges Philippa’s hip to draw her attention away from Rita’s face. It’s hysterical that after everything, touching her is such a horrifying thought. It really is a shame, because Rita may have had a point about how fucking Tissaia’s brains out may improve their relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tissaia mouths the words “distract her,” and while Philippa is usually loath to obey any order Tissaia de Vries gives, this one she’s willing to go with. She starts rubbing just a bit faster, licking a thick stripe up Rita’s neck before biting down hard. Tissaia must decide that’s an appropriate level of distraction because she shoves into Rita roughly, and the combined assault on her oversensitive body is enough to make her seize against the ropes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tissaia keeps up the pace even after the initial shock wears off and Rita starts arching into her thrusts, grabbing onto her hips for more leverage and slamming into her hard enough to shake the bed. Rita is whining softly, head thrown back in either ecstasy or pain or both, her hands are clenched into fists and pulling against her restraints no matter how unable she is to move. Philippa is content to watch the look of unbroken concentration on Tissaia’s face as she plows her. She refuses to touch Rita in the way she needs no matter how hard Tissaia fucks her. The wet sound of the strap inside of her mixed with Rita’s cries is too good to end any time soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck. Please-Please just let me come. I need it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uh, no. One look at Tissaia is enough to assure her that once again, by some miracle, they actually agree on something. Rita is not getting off right now. Maybe not at all, because she has been a bit of a brat today, but there’s no fun in telling her that quite yet. Instead, Philippa decides to shift from kissing the bruises on her neck to her tits, biting down hard. She loves the marks it always leaves, a little reminder for Rita of exactly who she belongs to, and a guarantee that she won’t be wearing anything too revealing to work around her oh-so-enamored colleagues. She’s admiring the second one on Rita’s left breast when Tissaia must decide that Philippa isn’t the only one that gets to mark her up. Her hips barely slow as she surveys Rita’s flushed skin before leaning down to sink her teeth just above the nipple, licking over her handiwork with the flat of her tongue before returning to seeing how deeply she can push inside of Rita before she can’t take anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philippa can’t help but feel that little gesture was directed at her a bit. Tissaia never struck her as the territorial sort, and the bite she’d left behind makes Philippa fairly certain that this is not something TIssaia does at all. It’s uneven and much lighter than hers, and the idea of Tissaia thinking she has some sort of equal claim to stake is ludicrous. But she supposes there’s no point in objecting because while she could have convinced Rita to get rid of just about anyone else, Tissaia is not anyone else and she may as well get used to sharing. A little. There are worse options, after all, and if Tissaia pulls the stick out of her ass and lets Philippa put something bigger there she could even be fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You win, okay! I’m sorry for...whatever I did? I’ll do whatever you want but </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rita’s pleas draw Philippa out of her musing in the most enjoyable way possible. This is her favorite part, when what remains of Rita’s limited self-control crumbles and she decides to beg for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem for her is, what Philippa wants is world domination, the extermination of brainless men, and possibly several billion dollars. Rita cannot provide any of that right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita could get her off, and that might be almost as good, but seeing as she accidentally-on-purpose conned she and Tissaia into a threesome and then decided to make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>share </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Tissaia for the foreseeable future, that’s no longer an appropriate bribe. Actually, she has a decent idea for how to deal with that particular need that doesn’t involve Rita at all. Tissaia’s pupils are blown, her usually bloodless cheeks are pink, and overall it looks like she could use a good orgasm. And Philippa could use the opportunity to see if they are even remotely sexually compatible. Not to mention the fact that she will be able to tease Tissaia about this at work until the day they die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, in the beginning, she did tell us we should just leave her to it and fuck each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tissaia stares at her for a few seconds, no doubt evaluating whether or not she thinks Philippa has taken leave of her senses. “Absolutely not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? We’d only be giving her what she asked for, after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita seems to be quite alarmed by this train of thought. “What I’m asking for now is an orgasm! Please?” Her words are a rushed, barely intelligible jumble. She’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute </span>
  </em>
  <span>when she realizes she’s utterly screwed!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tissaia pauses before pulling out of Rita entirely and climbing off the bed. Philippa is quick to follow her, reaching out to help her undo the strap-on harness because no way in hell is she using that thing on her. Tissaia bats her hands away before undoing it herself, her very best “Don’t even think about it” look on her face. She grabs Philippa by her wrist and drags her to the door, ignoring the increasingly frantic demands to please come back by the woman on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t stop until they’re in Rita’s kitchen, at which she grabs a pad of paper with a half-finished shopping list and sits down at the table. This does not look like getting laid to Philippa at all, but she sits down directly across from her because she refuses to admit she doesn’t know what the hell is happening right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that. Let her think she’s missing her damn show, we need to work out some sort of schedule anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...A schedule?” Philippa has no issue with leaving Rita in bed, desperate and wanting, and with no idea when they’ll be back. She has done that before, and it was a great deal of fun. But Tissaia lost her on the schedules when they could be wrestling over who gets to top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Because clearly, sharing is not going to work. As you said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did say that. She may also regret saying that. Just a little. “True. But neither is you babying her to the point that she forgets how to behave herself.” She grins mockingly. Tissaia has “lovesick mess” written all over her, and she may not be nearly as soft around Rita as Philippa is implying, but she would bet that Tissaia being beyond defensive about her little crush is a given.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not-Forget it. What on earth do you suggest, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>suggest </span>
  </em>
  <span>that since neither of us takes time off unless there’s an asbestos outbreak in the office or something, and I’m not willing to flip a fucking coin over who gets to screw her when we are both off at the same time, we should take advantage of the fact that clearly she likes having us both. Or, she will if we let her get off next time.” She’s not lying at all. No way is she fucking Rita less because Tissaia is now in the picture, and she would bet “let’s maximize the amount of sex possible” is an argument Tissaia’s logic-heavy brain won’t hate. She’s just not going to mention how she wants to fuck Tissaia too quite yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...That doesn’t sound unreasonable.” Because it’s not? “Fine. Now, since we have quite a bit of time before we ought to put her out of her misery, what are we going to tell Rita when we return? Because once we untie her, she is going to want details, and I have a feeling you’re not going to tell her we’ve been discussing custody arrangements.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philippa beams. Tissaia may have said “let’s think of a cover story,” but what she heard was “describe in great detail what you’re going to do to me the second I drop my guard.” And that she is happy to do if only to rattle the new addition to her sort-of relationship.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>